


I Hear...

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little inner/outer dialogue between mother and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear...

  
  
  
**I Hear...**   
  
  
  


Mom, leave the sage at home. I know it gets rid of negative vibes, but it gives Jim even worse ones. And it's his loft, Mom, leave the sofa alone.

_I hear that. But I hear the vibes so much louder..._

Mom, it's my life, and if even I spend time with pigs, I'm not gonna oink.

_I hear that... but I'm still waiting for the grunts._

And stop talking about jackboots in the bullpen, will you? None of them are dumb, you know.

_I hear that you think that, baby. But I have to say what my heart feels, don't I?_

Mom, whenever you've said detach with love before, it didn't always come with the ear-bashing, did it? Chill, Mom. I'm fine, and Jim and Simon watch out for me.

_I hear that... but my heart doesn't see it._

Mom, believe me, being here and doing this is the best thing that's happened to me since my Mayan fetish year. And you remember what I said about that?

_I don't recall hearing that.... _

Oh yeah, you didn't.

_Do I want to? _

Definitely not.

_Did Jim?_

Mom, I love you, but don't make me choose between you and Jim. I won't let him, and I won't let you.

_I hear that. But I can't believe it, my heart breaks._

Mom, leave it alone, please? It's not ready. Just trust me on this.

_I hear that. But I just want to help..._

Mom, Mom, I _told_ you not to do this... why do you never _listen_, Mom?

_I do, baby, I do. I always hear, but always, always, with my heart before my head. And my heart never lies, does it? _  


  
**\- the end -**   



End file.
